


Insubordination

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Series: Several General Danvers AUs in Tiny Hors D'oeuvre Form [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Fluffy/silly Stark Trek AU nibble, it's kinda goofy and i'm not really sorry.  :)





	Insubordination

“Bridge to Captain In-Ze.”

Astra stirred and opened her eyes. Her comm badge gurgled again, repeating its request for her attention. She grumpily found her way to consciousness, reached a hand out and tapped it.

“This is In-Ze.”

Her first officer’s voice sounded strained. “Ma’am, we’ve got a distress signal from a Federation vessel a couple of parsecs from here. Just wanted to alert you.”

“Thank you, Mr. Olson,” she answered, trying not to sound tired. “Go check it out. How long till we rendezvous?”

“Expected arrival is 06:00 hours.”

Forty minutes. “Alright. I’ll be on the bridge before then.”

“Very well, ma’am. I’ll alert security as well.”

“You do that, Mr. Olson. In-Ze out.” Astra wrinkled her nose and turned her head the other direction to where Alex was lying next to her, pretending to be peacefully slumbering. She basked for a moment in the low hum of the subwarp engines and the silhouette of Alex’s face in the low blue glow of the sleep lights. “I know you’re awake,” she said, turning over and kissing the side of her neck.

Alex wriggled a little. “Tickles,” she whined, but she was smiling.

Astra nuzzled her ear, and then nipped at it. “Does that?”

Alex snickered. “No. Do it again.”

Astra did. “I only have forty minutes before I have to be on the bridge and presentable, you know.”

Eyes still closed, Alex yawned. “Oh, whatever will you do?”

Astra rolled on top of her. “That depends on you,” she purred.

“Ssh,” Alex whispered, “I’m sleeping.”

“You are not sleeping.”

She kissed Alex’s mouth then, softly, but with intention. She could feel Alex’s body responding. Forty minutes was not a lot of time, but it would be enough.

“You know,” Alex interrupted her, “we really should tell Kara.”

Astra stopped and sighed. Alex had a gift for bringing up her niece at frustrating times. They had been doing this for a few months now, and thus far had managed to keep it a secret. “I just worry about it getting out.”

“I know.”

Alex opened her eyes now, and they shared a long look.

“We could stop,” Astra suggested playfully.

Alex snorted. “Not a chance. You’re too attractive.”

“Oh?”

“And I might be in love, actually.”

“Might be!”

Alex picked up her head and nipped at Astra’s chin. “Might be. Ask me when I wake up.”

Astra turned her head away and looked askance at her. “Humans.”

“Kryptonians,” Alex sassed back.

“I could have you written up for insubordination,” Astra threatened.

“I'll have you written up for sexual harassment.”

Astra tsked. "You harass me for sex more often than I harass you."

Alex’s comm badge gurgled on the other nightstand. “Olson to Danvers.”

She tapped it irritably. “This is Danvers.”

“Got a distress signal in sector 4553.885C. Should be there in about 35 minutes. Wanted to make you aware in case we need an away team.”

Alex cleared her throat. “Thanks for letting me know, Olson. I’ll be on bridge before that.” And then, grinning impishly at Astra, she added, “Have you alerted the captain?”

“Affirmative,” he responded.

Alex shook with a silent giggle while Astra just shook her head.

“Alright, I’ll see you in thirty. Danvers out.”

Astra pinned Alex to the bed. “You are an idiot.”

“Uh huh.”

“We no longer have time to make love.”

Alex shifted underneath her. “Are you sure?”

Astra shook her head. “We cannot arrive on the bridge for an emergency smelling like we have been having sex.”

Alex wrapped her legs around Astra’s waist and lifted her head enough to murmur in her ear, “Are you sure, Captain?”

Astra groaned softly. “Lieutenant…”

Alex ground her hips against Astra’s for a few moments. “I can be quick,” she sighed.

Astra reached down between them and found her chief of security to be quite ready. She smiled. “I think, Lieutenant Danvers, that if you do a good job on this rescue mission, that I will reward you very, very well.”

And then she reluctantly got up, and began sliding into her red command uniform.

Alex pouted for a moment. “Nothing before?”

Astra zipped the front. She gazed with a little smirk at Alex, still naked in the bed, half covered with the sheet, wishing with every fiber of her being that she could stop time long enough to have a taste of her. “Yes, that is how rewards work. You get them _after_ you do something.”

“What about incentives?”

Astra shook her head. “Same thing. Lieutenant, get up and into your uniform. That is an order.”

Alex bit her lip. “I like it when you throw your rank around.”

Astra leaned down, kissed her and declared, “You are an idiot.” She dropped Alex’s gold uniform in a pile on the bed, a little smile playing around the corners of her mouth. “I will see you there. Do not disappoint me.”


End file.
